Cloned Assasin
by Keiko-keket
Summary: Malik, when he was young, was created as a clone, as an assasin for an underground organization. This is chapter one. **Note: This fic is supposed to be for a different site, so ignore the stupid beginning**


Cloned Assasin By Keiko G.O.D

Keiko: Konnichi-wa!!!! I'm back, again, oh yeah!!!

Bakura: But you're posting this on a different site.

Keiko: ^_^ Oh yeah! Hello new readers, I'm Keiko Goddess Of Destruction, and these are my muses!

Ryou: Hello!

Malik: Hi!

Bakura: Go to hell!

Keiko: Moody aren't you?

Bakura: . who me? .

Keiko: STOP THAT!

Jarrow: Whatsa bout me? )

Keiko: Oh, yeah, this is my albino writers block, Jarrow. He'll be the one deciding if I finish this fanfic.

Jarrow: And there's no me in this, so you can forget it!

Keiko: O_O NOOOOOO!!!!

Jarrow: Yeeeessssss!!!

Malik: It's MY fic, go way! **hits Jarrow on the head with Millenium Rod-chan**

Millenium Rod: CLANG!!!

Keiko: Poor Jarrow… so hot, yet so evil… me likees! ^____^

Bakura: -_-;;;;

Keiko: Who's gonna **shudder** disclaim?

Bakura: Not me!

Ryou: Not me!

Malik: My yami!

Keiko: Ishtar it is! **makes Ishtar appear**

Ishtar: . … . Where am I?

Keiko: **gets all big and flame-ee** DISCLAIM!!!!!

Ishtar: Yes ma'am… this authoress, whoever she may be, does not own Yugioh, but owns her origional characters and this idea… anybody who uses this idea will not be sued unless they copy blatantly,

Keiko: READ!!!

Chapter One: Past 1

17 years before the Yugioh timeline, that we mere mortals observed, our story began. It began with C.L.O.N.E. or, Cloning Living Organisms Network of Evolution. Here in this small organization, under the Earth's surface, the unbelievable occurs. Hidden away from the normal laws of society, these mad people who deemed themselves Gods, created their first human in their lab.

After this success, the creators of C.L.O.N.E. decided that their enemies were the people who opposed the cloning of humans on the Earth's surface. So, they created more of their clones, using the DNA of volunteers to create their new superhuman creations. These humans were smarter, faster, stronger, and spent their lives being trained as assassins, for the takeover.

The takeover was started when the leaders of CL.O.N.E. discovered a small gene in some of these new beings that gave them strange powers. So, the leaders began to create more, to find the ones that had this strange gene. All those who did not have the gene, were destroyed. The remaining, had started their training immediately. Although those beings were created as little babies, they grasped the concept of speech, and coherent thought at the age of 4 weeks.

But, we start with the last, and most different of these creations, that was soon to be created.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scientist: So, Mr. Ishtar, you are going to donate for our study?

Mr. Ishtar: Yes, I want at least one way for the people of that barbaric culture to look upon me as higher than themselves. This is the best way to do it.

Jerrin Ishtar, or, as he will be known as in the Yugioh show, Malik's "father". He is the one who made the final donation, the last of these super beings was created through his blood.

The red fluid was sent through a tube, that connected to a large cylinder, filled with glowing green goo. Once the blood touched this goo, it instantly came together in a tight ball, and started to grow.

8 weeks passed, and now, in replacement to the ball of blood, there was a small baby boy, floating in the goo, unconcious, unaware of his fate. A short time passed, and the child became…

(Baby Malik's POV)

(Note: These are all his thoughts, so there won't be any speech… cept' for when you see /…/, that's some evil scientist able to speak in his thoughts.)

Who…

Am… I?

Who am I?

Where… Where am I?

What am I?

How… how long have I been here?

What is my purpose?

/Your purpose is to serve./

Who… is that?

/I am your creator/

Creator? How?

/ I made you. The only reason you are here is to serve me, and do as I say./

Truth? What is the concept of truth? I do not understand.

/You will in due time, child/

Child? I am young… I am a child?

/Yes, my youngest, last, most beautiful creation. You are the most powerful, and will lead me to rule/

Rule? Over… what?

/Over Earth, but that comes later. For now sleep./

… Sleep…

*~*~*~*~*~*~

(One month later, still Malik's POV)

/Wake my child, it's time to learn./

Learn? What?

/Open your eyes/

I was able to open my eyes, only to shut them again. The wonderful darkness that I lived in for so long, was ruptured by bright light.

/Open them. You must awake to the light, child/

I slowly open my eyes again. Finally, my pupils adjusted to the light, and I saw what was in my mind told me was a bed. I was in a room, alone. The walls were all grey, and there was a large window showing what was going on outside. Sitting there, was the man I presumed talked to me while I slept, and gave me my knowledge.

/Child, it is good to see you awake./

How long have I been here?

/Your questions will be answered in due time. I shall send a servant to bring you to my office. I must speak with you outside of your mind./

Allright…

Minutes later, a man came in, dressed in a simple brown robe, and picked me up, and took me out of the room. We went down several hallways, and finally came to a stop at a door. It slid open, and we went inside, to see Him sitting behind a desk made of… oak.

Scientist: Set the child down on a chair, and wait outside for me to call you.

The man who brought me here did as He ordered, bowed and exited the room. T turned my head around, and observed that their was a mirror. It caught my reflection, and I saw what I looked like. I had short blond hair (he was just created, no long hair yet), and deep violet eyes, and my skin was tanned, even though I am sure I have not been out in the sun.

Scientist: Turn around and listen.

I did as I was told.

Scientist: Here is the information you need to know for know. My name is Dr. Nodias, I created you, Malik, as a human clone. I created you to serve me as an Assasin when you grow older. You shall be trained both mentally and physically. All the children I have created here, who you will work with in due time, have a special gene inside them that allows them special powers, unable to be used as a mere human. Your powers are the greatest, as you have the powers of telepathy. You shall be the leader of their group, even as the last created. But, you are the only one so far who can think, presume, and perform.

I nodded, not the slightest bit fazed. He had told me I was great, and I am. (of course you are Malik **drools**)

Nodias: Your training will begin now, as your mind is ready, but your physical teats will begin after you learn to walk. Which you shall teach yourself. Your are deemed to be 8 months of age, even though you are not. Now, my servant, your servant, Rishid, sall do as you say, as long as you direct your thoughts to him. Tell him to bring you to the other children, and we shall start training tomorrow.

I nod once more and think.

/Rishid?/

//Yes master?//

/Dr. Nodias says that I have to go meet the other children now./

//I am coming.//

The doors open, and there is Rishid. He picks me up, and we leave. Down the pristine grey hallways, and turn into another room, where the others are.

The first was a girl with short purple hair (note: all of them have short hair, cuz of not so long ago creation), and gold eyes. Next to her, was a boy with blond hair, and blue eyes, but unlike me, pale skin.

Then my eyes widened as I saw two purely identical children. Both with flaming red and orange hair, and violet eyes like me.

/Rishid?/

//Yes master?//

/Why do they look the same, and what do you call that?/

//They are identical twins, they look the same because they were born of the same blood, at the same time. It was, at the time, a mutation, but then, the girl was formed off the boy, and they became two separate beings.//

/What are all of their names?/

//The twins are Keith, the boy, and the girl is Chiak. The other girl is Keiko, and the other boy is Vladimir.//

/What are their powers?/

//The twins can teleport, and have heightened senses, Keiko can change her form into anyone, or anything, and Vladimir can create weapons out of thin air.//

/Oh. Can we go back to my room now? I am tired./

//Yes master.//

/Just call me Malik/

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keiko: Chappie One, is done! ^_^

Ryou: Why are you and Vlad in this fic?

Keiko: Vlad, my bro, doesn't really KNOW he's in this, I'm just using the name. As for me… it isn't shameless insertion, unless I'm in it a lot… right? I'm just a background character cuz I didn't want to make more characters.

Malik: I hope you people like it!

Jarrow & Bakura: I hope you people hate it! **look at eachother** Woah… someone who thinks the same as me!

Keiko: Err… this is going to get disturbing… bye! **runs**


End file.
